Hound Dog
by Shadowfax220
Summary: Wincest: Sammy is angry at Dean and decides to teach him an important lesson! Warnings: BONDAGE, WINCEST
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING THIS STORY CONTAINS WINCEST IF YOU DON'T LIKE WINCEST PLEASE STOP NOW. IT ALSO CONTAINS BONDAGE SCENES!**

_Disclaimer: I Don't own them._

**Hound Dog**

Dean drifted lazily from sleep into an alcohol induced haze groaning quietly as he rolled over onto his side away from his sleeping brother. It was an indication of how drunk he'd been last night that he didn't realize something wasn't quite right until he tried to sit up.

"What the hell?" he muttered reaching for his neck. He found a large studded collar wrapped tightly around his neck, but not tight enough to suffocate him.

He felt Sam roll over on the bed, hearing a gentle clinking as he did. "What's the matter Dean?" Sam asked coldly. "Don't like your new accessories?"

Dean turned toward his brother and saw him holding the end of a dog leash. A dog leash? He was so, not in the mood for Sam's crap this morning. The room was having a difficult time not spinning and he had to piss like a damn racehorse.

Sam smirked at him, an almost evil glint in his eye. "You are going to learn an important lesson today Dean."

"Sam," Dean growled out a warning. "Quit with the crap, I've got to take a leak."

Sam smiled and Dean did not like the glint in his eye when he did. "Fine," he told Dean sitting up at the edge of the bed, pulling on his sweat pants and shoes. "Come on then, I'll take you for a walk outside and you can piss on the nearest tree or fire hydrant."

"Dude," Dean asked. "What's your problem?"

Sam didn't answer instead he stood up and tugged gently on the chain and for the first time Dean noticed that the chain was attached to a studded cuff at Sam's wrist. The chain and cuff linked together with a small combination lock that locked the cuff to Sam's wrist and the chain to the lock. "I said come on," Sam demanded quieter this time but with more force.

Dean knew that tone. Sam rarely used it on anyone and never before on Dean. It was the tone that said 'don't fuck with me' and Dean knew that arguing with Sam was going to be useless but there was no way he was going to just let his brother lead him outside on a chain to take a leak when the bathroom was only a few feet away. "You," he said pointing at Sam. "Have some serious issues, you know that."

Dean reached up to the back of the collar intending to release it from around his neck. His eyes grew wide when he felt the same kind of small lock holding the collar in place. He glared at his brother who said nothing his face impassive as he waited for Dean to follow him. Deciding he wasn't going to be able to get the lock off before his need to urinate caused him to pee on his own leg Dean decided to leave it for now. He stood turning away from his brother and heading for the bathroom.

Sam allowed him to take two steps in the direction of the bathroom before he yanked back hard on the chain knocking his brother off balance and tumbling him to the floor. Dean felt himself falling and twisted landing on his hands and knees but before he could do much of anything Sam had gripped the collar and dragged him to the motel's door. They were outside with the door closed before Dean had time to blink much less react.

Thankfully their habit of getting a room farthest from the office had put them at the back of the motel. Other than the Impala there were no cars in this part of the parking lot leading Dean to believe that it was at least possible that there weren't any other people around. That was good because seeing two grown men shirtless but chained together would have probably freaked most people out. It was sure freaking Dean out.

"Sam what the hell?" he asked again then stopped and looked again at Sam and said, "Cristo!"

Sam shook his head at Dean before replying, "I'm pissed Dean, not possessed. Speaking of which you probably want to pick a tree soon I don't know how long we can count on no one else being around and I know how much you had to drink last night. Now, personally I don't care if you have to piss in front of some stranger but I'm sure you wouldn't like it."

Dean glared daggers at his brother. Sam however was completely unfazed by the look and led his brother to the trees across the parking area. "Sam I am not a friggin' dog damn it!" he said as his brother stopped in front of a tree.

Sam just looked at him and led him to another tree. "Is this one better?" he said. "I know most dogs have to sniff around at several trees before they lift their legs."

Dean had had enough. He closed the distance between him and Sam lashing out with a right hook hard enough to knock his brother out when it landed. Unfortunately it didn't land. Sam ducked under the punch and using Dean's momentum against him pushed him hard sending him reeling away from him. Before Dean could regain control Sam yanked the chain snapping Dean's head back while the rest of his body continued forward.

Dean landed hard with a grunt of pain as the wind was knocked out of him. He was still gasping for breath when Sam knelt down placing one knee on his laboring chest and gripping his chin in hand. "Do not mess with me," he said fiercely. "Do your business and we will go back to the room to discuss this." Sam's knee slid down Dean's chest and pressed down hard on his abdomen reminding him painfully of his urgent need to empty it.

Eyes wide Dean watched Sam stand up and tug gently on the chain as he sucked air into his tortured lungs. Deciding that Sam may not be possessed, but something was definitely wrong with him Dean decided not to push his brother further. Looking around and noting that no one was watching he stepped around a large tree just out of Sam's sight and shaking his head he lowered his shorts long enough to pull himself free and relieve his aching bladder. "You are so going to pay for this Sammy," he muttered as he put himself back into his shorts.

"What was that?" Sam asked from the other side of the tree.

"Nothing," Dean growled as walked past Sam and headed back to their room.

Sam fell into step beside, but slightly behind him and Dean nearly stopped in his tracks when his brother reached up and patted him on the head. "See," he said sweetly. "That wasn't so difficult now was it?"

Dean was seething inside by the time they were back in the motel room and as soon as the door closed he turned on Sam, pushing him against the closed door both hands on his brother's naked chest. He was totally prepared to beat the holy crap out of him until he looked up into Sam's eyes. The anger was he'd seen earlier was gone and something dark, almost sinister had taken its place it was almost lust but so much more intense. Desire was there, need too but it was more than that because the anger wasn't gone. It was there as well, but it was mixed heavily with lust.

Dean released Sam backing away unsure of this new twist. Sam stalked after him the feral look in his eyes both scaring and exciting Dean and he felt his shaft jumping quickly to attention as his breaths deepened. "S.. Sam… what…," Dean didn't get further than that because Sam reached up yanking the chain and pulling Dean back to him, his other hand reaching out to grab the collar and pull Dean's head to him.

The kiss was angry, almost painful as Sam devoured his mouth all tongue and teeth and burning lips. He forced Dean backward toward the bed knocking him over onto it as they reached it. Sam's hands were everywhere distracting him enough that between the kisses and the groping both of them had somehow lost their pants before Dean had even realized they were gone.

Sam pulled away and Dean whimpered at the loss of his brother's hot, sweaty body leaving his own. He didn't have time to mourn the loss though before Sam reached down and turned him over forcing him onto his stomach pinning him to the bed before reaching into the drawer of the nightstand and pulling out several things before closing it again.

Sam bent down his head close to Dean's ear. His hot breath sent shivers down Dean's spine as he said, "You made me angry last night Dean, very, very angry." And for the first time since Sam had pushed him onto the bed he grew afraid because it was back, that 'don't fuck with me' tone. "Do not fight me because if you do I will hurt you. You'll like it, but it will hurt."

He turned his head trying to look at his brother and was caught completely off guard when Sam snapped the chain up catching it on the post of the bed and pulling on it causing Dean's neck and head to snap up towards the headboard bringing him up on all fours.

"Son of a bitch," he said angrily. "Seriously, Sam what the hell's your problem?" The chain slackened and he pulled his head back taking a kneeling position and found himself leaning against Sam's hard chest. Dean was confused by his brother's actions. He felt Sam's obvious erection pressed hard into his back but he could tell it was anger that was controlling Sam's actions, not lust.

Sam bent his head to Dean's nuzzling the side of his brother's head, nibbling gently at his earlobe, and then biting it sharply bringing a sudden burst of pain. The constant shift from the gentle lover that Sam was usually to a domineering pain inflicting, control freak was both unnerving and exciting at the same time. Sam worked his way down to the studded collar and Dean's entire body quivered when Sam's tongue slipped between the leather and his neck lapping at the bruising his harsh actions were causing.

Dean's eyes closed as ripples of pleasure washed through him. He leaned his head away allowing Sam better access to his neck. His brother worked his way around Dean's neck as far as he could reach from behind then made his way back around to the other side.

Dean was lost in the feel of his brother's sizzling lips and burning tongue. He was practically purring as Sam made his way up to his chin nibbling at his jaw line and following up to his other ear to lavish attention there also. He'd nearly forgotten about Sam's sudden need to inflict pain but a sharp painfully erotic bite on his ear reminded him.

Sam had been prepared for Dean's reaction and the moment his head was far enough away he slipped the leather hood over Dean's head and snapped it in place. The hood fit snuggly, covering Dean's eyes better than a blindfold and leaving mouth and nostrils uncovered so he could breathe.

"Sam," Dean demanded as he shook his head trying to displace the hood. When that didn't work he reached up to take it off but Sam was again prepared for him. Handcuffs were snapped into place with his hands in front of him and he was shoved back down on all fours blind, cuffed and leashed. He knelt there trembling nearly panting as he tried to figure out what was going on. "What the hell are you doing Sam?" he asked and was rewarded for his question with an open palmed slap on his ass. Hard.

"Be quiet," Sam told him.

"Sam," Dean growled out.

Another resounding slap, this time on his other cheek followed by the chain being pulled taunt not allowing him to move very far without being jerked off balance. "You will not speak until I tell you to," Sam told him as he closed the distance between them. Sam rubbed his hands gently over the red marks left on Dean's bottom then bent to kiss them for good measure.

Unable to see Dean's other senses went into overdrive, including his sense of touch. He felt each intimate kiss and every time Sam's tongue or teeth made contact with his skin he reveled in the glory of it quickly forgetting the pain filled slaps. Sam grabbed Dean's hips holding him still as he worked his way over every inch of redness on his bottom. When he was near his brother's opening he heard Dean moan and felt his brother try and push his bottom closer. "Mmmm," he mumbled into the firm muscles of Dean's ass lost in the passion of the moment. He reached around his brother's hip and grabbed his hard velvety shaft. He felt Dean nearly come undone when he began to slowly stroke him.

"Oh God yes Sammy," Dean said as he felt himself nearing the breaking point.

"No, not yet," Sam told him brother and slipped a cock ring around his painfully engorged member then stroking the very tip of his shaft once before releasing him and backing away.

Shock ripped through Dean as he felt Sam lift away from him and he trembled at the thought that he meant to leave him like this. He tried to sit up and take care of himself but Sam shoved him back down on all fours.

"No," Sam growled. "Don't you dare touch yourself. It's time for your next lesson Dean."

Dean whimpered. "Please Sammy," he begged.

"Quiet," Sam said and smacked him again. Dean bucked at the pain of it but his thick member throbbed harder. Sam uncapped the lube smearing it on his fingers leaving Dean whimpering in unfulfilled need.

Dean jumped when Sam's hand rubbed over the place he'd just smacked and stopped. He should have been prepared for what was next but between the hood and the pain from his erection he wasn't ready when Sam shoved in his finger. Dean's muscles clenched around the intrusion and his shaft jerked again hardening even more. "Oh God Sam," he pleaded. "You're killing me… please."

"No," Sam told him firmly shoving in a second finger.

Dean nearly collapsed but Sam grabbed his hip with his free hand, his fingers digging in painfully but keeping him from falling. After only a few long strokes of his fingers and scissoring them a mere two times he pulled them back out.

Dean was left panting, nearly sobbing with the need for release. He didn't know when he began to beg for Sam to remove the cock ring and let him come but once he started he couldn't stop begging. He no longer cared about the collar or the cuffs or the hood. He just wanted, needed relief from his painfully throbbing erection.

Sam watched in awe as Dean writhed on all fours and begged pathetically, sometimes in English sometimes in Latin, for Sam to let him come, to help him do it. He grinned. What had started out as an angry lesson had turned into so much more but in the end he softened enough to take pity on Dean.

Sam reached around removing the cock ring and replacing it with his own hand. He listened to the soft mewling sounds coming from his brother as he held him still in his grip and his own shaft jerked in response to the sexy sounds. He reached down with his other hand cupping Dean's sack while simultaneously loosening his grip and jerking softly on his brother's shaft. It only took two strokes for Dean to come unglued, his hips rocking forward with such force Sam was afraid he was going to hit the headboard.

Dean had no idea what he'd been saying to Sam all coherent though had been banished from him as he screamed and erupted painfully. Each jet of white hot semen sent erotic ripples of pleasure through his entire body. It continued on and on until he began to think it would never end and when it finally did he was left gasping for breath as he collapsed onto the bed no longer able to hold himself upright.

Sam lay next to his brother petting him, making nonsensical sounds of encouragement as he lay on the bed alternately gasping and keening.

**A/N - Okay... y'all asked for more wincest from me so... hope you like it... I will be posting another chapter hopefully soon. Please feel free to hit that button and review to let me know how I did!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING THIS STORY CONTAINS WINCEST IF YOU DON'T LIKE WINCEST PLEASE STOP NOW. IT ALSO CONTAINS BONDAGE SCENES!**

_Disclaimer: I Don't own them._

**Chapter 2:**

Dean was laying on his side with his back to him. Sam could tell his brother had fallen asleep. He traced patterns on Dean's bare back, running his hands over his strong shoulders and down his side. His hands kept returning to the studded collar at his brother's neck, touching it; knowing it was there gave him a thrill he'd never imagined possible. The collar was a representation of everything he wanted to tell Dean.

Some small part of him was hoping his brother would understand when he woke with it on, but at the same time he was enjoying having to teach him the lesson, too. Dean belonged to him, and come hell or high water, he was going to understand that before the day was through.

Sam was playing with the collar, the chain clinking and running along Dean's back as he did so. He saw his brother shiver as the cold metal of the silver chain raced along his spine, and he knew that Dean was awake again. Without a word he bent down and began to nibble at his hip, letting his teeth scrape along the sensitive dimple. He grinned when he felt his brother's body respond to his ministrations.

"Sam," Dean said in a barely heard whisper. "I… I don't think I can."

Sam shoved Dean onto his back and knelt above him. The sight of his brother's naked and fully sated body was like an aphrodisiac that brought his own shaft back to full attention. "Yes you can," he whispered back, leaning down to his brother's hood covered face and nuzzling the leather.

Sam inhaled deeply, loving the smell of Dean mixed with leather. He wanted to kiss him too but the opening in the leather at his brother's mouth wasn't big enough for a proper kiss. Instead he sent his tongue darting in, running it along Dean's closed lips until they parted and allowed him access. His tongue traced along Dean's teeth several times enjoying the smooth hardness of them before he pushed further into his brother's mouth.

Dean's tongue found his twisting around Sam's tongue intimately before his lips closed over it, his teeth gently gripping it while he sucked it in further. It was sexy and erotic as hell, and Sam loved every second of it.

Dean reached up with his cuffed hands to Sam's bare chest, rubbing until he found his nipples and flicking them. Sam moaned at the pure pleasure of it, grinding his hips down on his brother, his hard shaft rubbing along Dean's growing manhood. Their shafts rubbed together, sending sparks of ecstasy racing though them both.

Sam pulled back, kneeling above Dean, reveling in the look of him bound and helpless beneath him. He reached down and ran his fingers gently over the studded collar as a smile played across his lips. "Do you know what you did to me last night Dean?" he asked. "Do you have any idea what it felt like for me to watch you do what you did?" Sam's fingers slid down away from the collar to Dean's nipples. He played gently with them as he watched Dean's head tilt to the side.

Dean ran over everything that had happened last night and for the life of him he could not recall anything that he had done differently from any other night out. "Sam?" he asked confused.

"What Dean," Sam asked menacingly. "You don't remember? Did you really do so much last night that you don't remember?" He squeezed Dean's nipples hard. Dean tried pulling away but Sam had him pinned to the bed. He leaned down close to Dean's ear, "You don't remember acting like a bitch in heat? You don't remember flirting with every single person in that bar?"

Dean lay quietly beneath his raging brother. He couldn't see the look on Sam's face but he knew from the trembling in his body and from the tone of his voice that Sam was past angry and well on his way to furious. "Sam?" Dean said quietly trying to dispel some of his brother's anger. "I was trying to get information for the case. I've done the same thing hundreds of times." He reached up softly running his hands over his brother's chest trying to calm him with his voice and his touch. Sam was livid, and Dean had never seen him this way, not even with their Father.

"You don't remember," Sam said menacingly. "Do you?" He knelt again above his brother, his face a mask of cold fury. "Last night," he said leaning down and rubbing his body along Dean's as he spoke. "I watched you work the room, the same as I always do. I watched you talk to every single girl in the place. I watched you charm them, dance with them and even kiss them." He whispered in Dean's ear, "Hell, I bet you even broke a few hearts last night."

"Sam," Dean said confused. "That's never bothered you before…"

"Oh," Sam interrupted. "it has always bothered me." He gripped Dean's chin holding his head still as continued his tirade. "I've just never said anything."

"It's a part of the job Sam," Dean explained. "It's just a way to get the information we need, that's all."

"Maybe," Sam said sitting up and forcefully flipping Dean onto his stomach. "But you don't have to enjoy it so much!"

"Sam…," Dean grunted as he was forced up onto his hands and knees. He couldn't see his brother reaching for the lube and slicking up his hard thick shaft as he spoke.

Sam leaned in close again, laying himself over his brother's bent form, his velvety member rubbing along the split in Dean's bottom. "Really though," Sam continued interrupting Dean again. "That's not why I'm so angry, well, not the whole reason." Sam reached out and slapped Dean hard on the bottom with a resounding smack and followed it quickly with, "It's…" SMACK! "Because…" SMACK! "You…" SMACK! "Knew!" SMACK!"

Sam didn't give his brother a chance to reply. He hauled up on the chain pulling his brother to his knees and before Dean could respond Sam had the ball gag in his mouth and fastened so he couldn't shake it off. Dean fought him then, well, he tried. But Sam had the upper hand. Between the cuffs, the leash and the mask, Dean was bound too well to cause his brother much of problem. Sam just wrapped his long arms around Dean in a bear hug, pulling his brother's back close to his chest and resting his head against the side of Dean's face until he quit struggling.

"You knew," he whispered in Dean's ear as he settled down. "You knew that last one wasn't the woman she was dressed up to be. You knew she was really a man and you let him kiss you. You let him put his hands on you."

Dean shook his head violently from side to side trying to deny Sam's claim.

"Yes," Sam told him shoving Dean away from him. "You did. Don't deny it. I saw you watching him for a while before you went to him. There's no way you couldn't have known. I knew, and I wasn't nearly as close to him as you were."

Dean shook his head trying to deny what Sam was saying but Sam was right, he'd known. Oh, not right away, but certainly before they'd kissed. Before he'd allowed the man to grope him, he'd known, but damn it, he didn't think Sam had known!

Sam put the cock ring on his own throbbing member, forced his brother onto his hands and knees and grabbed Dean's hips hard. "You go into that bar," he said fiercely, and in once swift stroke he buried himself into Dean completely.

Dean groaned at the painful intrusion and began to struggle.

"You act like a damn bitch in heat," Sam said as he withdrew almost completely and plunged back in ignoring his brother's grunt of pain and humiliation.

Dean twisted and turned trying to pull himself away from Sam.

"You let another man touch you," Sam said withdrawing and plunging in again. This time he hit Dean's sweet spot. He knew he did because Dean suddenly quit struggling and pressed himself back into him.

Dean melted when Sam's hot shaft ran across the bundle of nerves buried inside of him. He went from humiliated and angry to lusty need in less than one stroke of his brother's long hard manhood. His groan of pain turned to a moan of pure pleasure as ripples of ecstasy soared through him with each hard thrust of Sam's shaft.

"You… are… mine!" Sam chanted each word marked by a thrust of his strong hips. "You… will… not… let… anybody… else… ever… touch… you… like… that… again!"

Dean was writhing in pleasure long before Sam's litany of demands was over. As his white hot agony of pleasure burst from him, he felt Sam release the gag over his mouth. He felt the mask fall away and the bright lights of the room illuminated Sam's face as he turned Dean's head just enough to lock their lips together for a searing kiss as Sam's own release shattered him into a million pieces.

They collapsed onto the bed, both their hearts pounding, their breath coming in near gasps as they rode out the last ripples of pleasure. Sam nuzzled Dean's neck enjoying the feel of the studded collar around it. "You're _my_ bitch Dean," he said quietly just before he drifted off to sleep. "And I don't like to share."

Dean lay quietly next to Sam and watched his brother sleep. A part of him was angry with Sam for the way he'd treated him. It had been humiliating and degrading, but oddly exciting too. He reached over to the nightstand and pulled out the key to the cuffs. Dropping them to the floor, he rubbed his raw wrists before reaching over and pulling Sam closer to him, resting Sam's head on his arm. He pushed a few of his brother's long hairs away from his eyes.

He'd never meant to hurt Sam. He really didn't think Sam had known the woman wasn't what she appeared to be. Dean had known it wasn't a woman, he known from the moment he'd sat down with her. He'd known it when he'd kissed her…him. He'd just wanted to see what it was like, if it would be the same as it was with Sam. He should have known better. It was… gross. He could never do anything like that again. He'd known it the moment the man's lips had touched his. He'd never let another man touch him the way that Sam did.

The women were different, not so repulsive. He could touch them, kiss them, hell could even bed them, but he could never love them. Not like he loved Sam.

Sam was practically purring in his sleep as he snuggled closer to Dean. He draped his arm around Dean's waist, pulling him closer, grinding their bodies together as he slept. Dean felt his manhood jump at the friction Sam caused and he was amazed that he could even get a reaction from his body. He leaned in and nibbled at Sam's chin working his way up to the soft spot just under his ear and eliciting a moan of sleepy pleasure.

Dean tenderly pushed his drowsy brother onto his back and began to trail slow sensuous kisses down his chest stopping at Sam's nipples to lavish them with attention before continuing further down his brother's body. He nibbled at the small dimple at Sam's hip eliciting another sleepy groan and a rise in his brother's hips.

Sam woke fully in Dean's thrall as his brother's lips caressed his hardening member. He groaned as Dean's tongue lapped hotly along the very tip of him and he felt his shaft dance in response. He looked down as Dean took him fully into his mouth, his tongue working wondrously along the prominent vein on his shaft.

Sam's hands fisted in the sheets as his hips jumped, forcing himself deeper into Dean's mouth. Dean took him in and suckled him as his hand kneaded Sam's sac. "Dean," Sam groaned. "Yes, yes!"

Dean looked up at Sam without releasing him. He watched Sam's head toss back on the pillows and enjoyed the sight of his brother in full ecstasy. Sam looked back down at him, lust filling his eyes as he called his brother's name once more before bursting into his mouth.

Dean crawled up Sam's body, trailing kisses and nibbling his way back to Sam's mouth, paying special attention to all of those little places that drove Sam wild. He nipped along Sam's collarbone and up his chin until they were face to face again. He ran the back of his hand along Sam's cheek and looked him in the eyes making sure his brother was listening. "Sam," he said. "I am yours. I always will be yours."

Sam smiled up at his brother, reached up and pulled him down into a hot lingering kiss. Sam's hands worked on the collar as they kissed and when they separated it fell away from Dean's neck, the chain clinking as it followed.

Dean looked at the collar and chain then bent down and whispered in Sam's ear. "But you are_ so_ going to pay for dragging me outside and making me piss on a tree."

**A/N - Hey I'm glad y'all liked it! Here's chapter two! Should I do another chapter and tell how Dean gets revenge against Sammy for his "Treatment"?**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N** I have recieved so many requests to post more to this story that I had to continue it. Sorry it has taken me so long to get back to writing but life events in the past six months or so have been keeping me from my passion for far longer then wanted to. It didn't help any that my computer crashed taking with it all of my works in progress and anything that I didn't have saved on the internet somewhere was totally lost. A wedding, a hurricane or two and a lot of other personal issues cropped up and kept me from my beloved stories but... hopefully I'll be able to keep at it. This story alone deserves at least one more chapter and I have two or three other works in progress that I'm sure miss me as much as I miss them!_

**Chapter Three: Sweet Revenge**

Dean smiled as he checked his duffel bag making sure he had everything he needed for tonight's 'hunt'.

"How many times are you going to check your gear Dean?" Sam asked his brother exasperated.

Dean glanced at his brother and smirked. "Until I'm sure I have everything I need to make sure things go exactly as planned tonight."

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother. "When has any hunt we've ever been on gone 'exactly' as planned?" Sam replied.

Dean's eyebrows rose and his lips perked out giving him a ducky look that made Sam smile every time he saw it. "Good point," he told his brother and reached into the open trunk of the impala, snagged a pair of handcuffs and tossed them into the bag as well.

"Handcuff's?" Sam asked. "I thought you said it was a poltergeist."

Dean smiled. "You coming?" he asked as he closed the trunk and headed into the old abandoned farmhouse.

Sam huffed at his brother, gave one of his classic bitch faces, lifted his salt gun and slung his own bag over his shoulder before following Dean.

The door squeaked loudly as Dean pulled it open and entered before Sam even got up the front stairs. It was dark inside the house, but he didn't need the flashlight to point the way. He'd been in the house a few hours ago making his own preparations for this evening's 'hunt'. The dark room hid his grin as he silently made his way to the basement.

"Dean!" Sam called urgently but quietly as he entered the house. He pulled out his flashlight and shown it around the sparse room. His brother was no where in sight. "Damn it Dean," he said under his breath. "What the hell?"

Adrenalin pumped through his body as he searched the room, flashlight in one hand, salt gun in the other, arms crossed at the wrist to lend support to each other. "Where the hell did you go, Dean," he though silently.

The house was silent and there was no sign of his brother. "Dean," he called urgently. Fear for Dean's safety uppermost in his mind. He'd cleared three rooms in the house with no sign of Dean. His chest heaved with worry for his missing brother as he entered the kitchen.

A quick scan of the room told him it was empty except for a dark door across the room that stood slightly ajar. Light flickered feebly through the opening.

Fear ate at his soul as he inched the door open to find a set of stairs leading down into the bowls of the basement. The flickering shadows of flames just out of sight danced across the wall at the bottom of the stairway.

Slowly he moved down the stairs, silently creeping to the bottom where he could get a look around the corner to where the light from the flames was coming from. He stood with his back to the wall of the stairway. Took two deep calming breaths and peaked carefully around the edge of the wall keeping his body out of the line of fire of whatever was on the other side.

His brow furrowed at the sight of what lay on the other side. He swung his head back and tried to make sense of what he'd seen. Candles were everywhere bathing the room in flickering light. An old bed was partially visible, the brass bars at the head and foot of the bed held medical straps used to tie a person down. The wall held whips, leather straps and other instruments of torture.

A quite moan from somewhere in the room drew his attention back towards the bed. He couldn't tell where the sound came from but he knew, without a doubt, that it was Dean. He pocked the flashlight and lifted the shotgun.

Adrenaline rushed through him again as he spun towards the bed, salt gun out and pointed in the direction of the bed. His gasped as he took in the entire room for the first time. The bed wasn't the only thing in the room, though it took up a large portion of the basement. A modified stockade stood to one side opened as if waiting for someone to lay their head in the wooden block. It was bolted to the floor. Ankle straps designed to hold the person's legs apart were on the ground also bolted to the floor.

His brows furrowed again. "Dean?!" he called quietly.

Instantly he knew it was a mistake as the slightest of sounds came from behind him and he was shoved forward and pushed against the stockade. A hood was pulled over his head and darkness descended on him as his eyes were covered leaving his mouth and nose free. He struggled uselessly in the grasp of his silent attacker as he was forced into the stockade and the hood tied securely.

His legs were forced apart and strapped in leaving him bend over, legs spread wide. Fear gripped Sam as he realized he was totally at his attackers' mercy. "Dean!" he called as terror gripped him. "De…"

The cold steel of a knife was laid across his throat, the message clear. He stood held securely, trembling as his captor moved quietly around the room. He prayed silently for Dean fearful not only of what was planed for him, but of what had happened to his brother.

The intensity of his breathing increased and he began to struggle, quietly testing the strength of his bonds. Something slapped his ass. Hard. He stopped struggling swallowing hard and waiting for the knife to begin its work, preparing for the worst.

Fear gripped him again and he couldn't help the yell that escaped him. "Dean," he called out, the fear obvious in his voice. "Where are…" A ball gag was stuffed into his mouth and strapped on silencing him.

Cold steel was again placed against his skin, this time though at the back of his ankle as the knife was used to slice up the leg of his jeans. He struggled in earnest trying to throw the hood and gag from him pulling at the cuffs that held his legs in place. The knife bit into his leg drawing a trickle of blood warning him not to struggle.

As his pants were cut away, Sam realized for the first time the exact use of the room to which he had stumbled into. The use his captor intended. His shirt followed his jeans leaving him nearly naked, his sweat glistened body heaving as panic began to set in.

The knife slipped into the back of the waist band of his shorts pulling them away from his body as it sliced them away leaving him naked, exposed completely to the attention of the knifeman.

The knife clattered loudly onto a table, the sudden, unexpected sound causing Sam to jump slightly. Something soft, light touched his skin running gently up the inside of his thigh. His shaft jumped traitorously and he tried unsuccessfully to pull away. "Dean," he mumbled around the gag as tears filled his eyes. He knew what was coming next.

The sound of a zipper lowering was loud in the silence of the room and he could picture in his minds eye his faceless attackers' pants sliding down his legs, the shirt following in rustle of fabric.

His attacker stepped closer his naked body making contact with Sam's sensitized, sweat slicked skin. He leaned over close to Sam's ear and whispered, "It's my turn to teach you a lesson, Sammy." Sam's shaft hardened instantly as he heard his brother's gruff voice in his ear.

Dean stood and looked down at his brother. All the preparations he'd made during the day had paid off. Sam was now completely at his mercy and today, Dean intended no mercy for his brother. Today Sam would beg for mercy in every way shape and form that Dean could possibly imagine.

And Dean had a very active imagination.

**A/N -- Okay... you know the drill. Clicky, Clicky and let me know what you think!**


End file.
